The Name–Basis
by Misa-kike-chi
Summary: Usopp sees the first indications of the strengthening bond between Zoro and Robin and begins to think that there may be more to the relationship than there is. Usopp hasn't mentioned his thoughts to anyone though, and it's now up to Zoro to convince his crewmate that nothing is going on before Usopp opens his mouth in front of everyone. Pre-timeskip. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Usopp sees the first indications of the strengthening bond between Zoro and Robin and isn't sure how to deal with it. Rated T to be safe. Pre-timeskip. Even though this is "Friendship&Mystery," there is Romance tossed in depending on how you want to interpret what I'm writing.

[EDIT: Because I decided to make this story longer, there is/will be a summary change. However, it is altered only to reference the expanded dimensions of the plot. The concept is still the same.

New Summary: Usopp sees the first indications of the strengthening bond between Zoro and Robin and begins to think that there may be more to the relationship than there is. Usopp hasn't mentioned his thoughts to anyone though, and it's now up to Zoro to convince his crewmate that nothing is going on before Usopp opens his mouth in front of everyone. Pre-timeskip. Rated T to be safe.]

* * *

The Strawhats were once again in the center of a battle. Luffy had created–not for the first or last time–some small sort of misunderstanding which immediately blew out of proportion, plunging the small town into a chaotic fit.

_Was probably something to do with meat or piracy_, Zoro was sure.

"Gah!" another group of townspeople yelled as the former pirate hunter slashed away with the flat edge of his katana.

No matter, Zoro's feral grin spread wider around Wado Ichimonji. It wasn't like he was about to complain about a little warmup. He just wished this was more of a challenge. He'd have to hit the weight room later for the real workout.

He sliced his way through the crowded alley, fighting off stubborn citizens when an explosion of heat hit his face. Zoro looked up.

"Kaen Boshi!"

"Oh, Usopp. Nice one!"

"Of course it was! You being a baka as usual and not checking the rooftops. Of course, the Great Captain Usopp is always amazing– did I ever tell you about the time that I– Oi! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Zoro was already a block away. In the wrong direction.

"Of course he is," Usopp slapped a palm to his face. Well, the Great Captain Usopp had taken to the rooftops to avoid getting hu– I mean~ to be sneakier! He could spare a moment or two to rescue a distressed friend! Our brave warrior slid down a clothesline and ran down the center of the swordsman's path of destruction. "Zoro-kun~ Over here! The ship is the other way!"

Something large shook the ground behind the sniper, causing him to stumble. Usopp froze and slowly looked over his shoulder, stared, "AAAAiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee-!"

"What now!" Zoro snapped.

"…-iiiiieeeEEEE– Oof!"

"Why the hell do you always have to knock me to the ground!" Zoro couldn't understand half the sounds that tumbled out of the blubbering coward, but he _could_ comprehend what the two figures behind Usopp were: interesting. Zoro shoved the sniper off to the side and examined the opponents. One was large and heavy-set, swinging an overly-muscular arm. His companion was a shorter, stouter man with beady eyes, waddling quickly to keep up with the larger's strides.

"I. am the great. the only. Boxing King!" bellowed the 'Big One,' as Zoro mentally dubbed him. The townspeople cheered in the background.

"'Boxing King,' eh?"

"Aha-ahaha-haha! Zoro, I don't like the look on yo– _why are you sheathing your swords?_"

"So I can fight with my fists."

"Zoro, NO! How can you say that so calmly? We have to get back to Sunny! Like right now! And I want to be in one piece (hah) when we get back! Listen to me–haaahh! he's not listening to me–"

~~~~(5 minutes later)~~~~

"Kenshi-san. Sniper-san. So this is where you have been.

"Ahh! Robin, SAVE US!"

"What the hell, Usopp! I don't need any saving!"

Robin was perched delicately on the edge of a rooftop, her legs crossed casually."Ufu! What seems to be the matter?"

Usopp was positively scandalized that she could even ask that and he told Robin so while screeching at the top of his lungs.

"I am. the great. the one and only– "

"Yeah, yeah, we get it already!" Usopp shook his fist at the Boxing King before careening out of the way of the 'small one' who was bearing a little hammer.

"I hate to break up your fun–"

"Oi, oi. In what way is this fun?"

"–but we really should be getting back to the Sunny."

"Hey, Zoro! Let's go back!" Usopp jumped at this brighter prospect. "Let's– Will you stop that!"

The 'Small One' had tried to hammer Usopp again. A crater appeared where his weapon fell.

_Seriously?_ Usopp sweat-dropped. "Persistent bastard, take a load of this: Tamago Boshi!"

A fowl smell pervaded the air and the 'small one' huddled into a ball and began to cry like a baby.

"Geh. Usopp!" Zoro crinkled his nose.

Robin giggled, "It _is_ a rather pungent odor."

"Mwahahaha! Serves you right…Zoro look out!"

"Tch!" Zoro rolled out of the way as a building was destroyed with a single punch.

"It would seem as if the smaller one's distress greatly affects the bigger one's attacks."

"Thank you~ for stating the obvious!" Usopp stomped his foot at Robin. "And you aren't helping!"

The archaeologist simply smiled. "Gomen, I thought you were handling this quite well on your own."

Ah– Well, of course, Usopp yelled gleefully. He had, after all, saved an entire other-world from an UFO armada. Zoro was simply following his superior orders. Or at least, Usopp glared at the back of a green head, someone was _supposed_ to leave with him for the ship ten minutes ago, but _no_~ the stupid musclehead with a brain as dead as a rock–"

"Oi!" Zoro interjected.

"–couldn't seem to get it around his thought process that..."

"Kenshi-san, we really should be going."

"…" Zoro seemed like he was mulling over his options.

Robin opened her mouth, "Zo- "

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement. Some of the townspeople had woken up and tried to move in on the three Strawhats. Robin gave them a taste of her clutch and, in the end, Zoro had whipped out his swords and quickly ended his duel with the large opponent. He earned a small graze wound on his cheek from a flying bullet–barely a kick in the shin to him–but it delayed him from stopping the Small One's counterattack. Apparently, the little dude had some knowledge of pressure points and went for the kill. Luckily, Usopp shifted at the last second but still hit the ground. He saw Zoro cut down the tiny man, thought, _Did Robin almost call Zoro by his name_? and promptly passed out.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm not quite done with the other plots I promised those who've read my stories, but I've made it a personal goal to publish at least something at least once a month. So far, I'm doing fine with that. Hopefully I can keep this up. This has the potential to become longer than 2-3 chapters but I don't know where I'm going with this story quite yet.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_recap:_

Robin opened her mouth, "Zo- "

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement. Some of the townspeople had woken up and tried to move in on the three Strawhats. Robin gave them a taste of her clutch and, in the end, Zoro had whipped out his swords and quickly ended his duel with the large opponent. He earned a small graze wound on his cheek from a flying bullet–barely a kick in the shin to him–but it delayed him from stopping the Small One's counterattack. Apparently, the little dude had some knowledge of pressure points and went for the kill. Luckily, Usopp shifted at the last second but still hit the ground. He saw Zoro cut down the tiny man, thought, _Did Robin almost call Zoro by his name_? and promptly passed out.

* * *

Usopp blearily opened his eyes to the back of Zoro's shirt and to the sounds of a familiarly irate navigator and the typical ruckus of the Strawhats.

"-ahaha! Wari wari!"

"Ugh! Just forget it. Oh, Robin! You found them!"

"There they are!"

"What took so long! I bet Zoro got lost again."

"I did _not_."

"Ah! Usopp, what happened!"

"He was hit in the head."

"Chopper can see that, onna," Zoro nodded at the obvious bump as he let the sniper down on the infirmary bed.

"He may have a concussion…" Chopper was rummaging around in his cabinets. "Robin, can you get him an ice pack from the kitchen?"

"Of course, Doctor-san."

"Mmm…Ugh, damnit…" Usopp slurred.

"Just be quiet, Usopp. Don't move...here...and then…"

Usopp faded back into the blackness.

* * *

When the sniper awoke, it was some hour in the very early morning. He had a searing headache and a parched throat and, as he discovered a few seconds later, a cranky stomach. _Damn it. I missed dinner, didn't I?_

Usopp swung his legs over the cot and rubbed at his eyes, opening his mouth wide for a yawn and then wincing at the fuss his head was making. He didn't feel much like sleeping though and his tummy was practically screaming at him to raid the fridge. Padding onto the deck barefoot, Usopp breathed in the fresh sea air and shivered a bit. It had been so warm in the infirmary–

Why were the lights on in the kitchen?

When Usopp swung the door open, he came face to face with a scene he'd never imagined he would see. Robin was getting coffee–or making coffee–and _Zoro_ of all people was standing right next to her, one hand bearing his weight on the countertop and the other casually around the neck of a sake bottle!

The beverages match, _but why are they standing so close together?_ Usopp stared. Zoro looked up.

"Oh, Usopp. You awake?"

Robin busied herself with her coffee but added in, "Sniper-san, I'm glad to see that you're up. How is your head?"

Usopp stared.

"Oi. Usopp."

_I'm in a dream, right? What's with that calm response?_

Seemingly brushing off Usopp's slightly dopey expression as the result of medication-induced sleep, Robin continued in a manner that made it clear that she was, by all means, the mature one in the Strawhat crew. "Chopper said to give you painkillers when you wake up," she left her coffee and walked over to the far cabinet to grab a glass. "Come, sit on the barstools." Robin placed two capsules in Usopp's hand. "These will knock you out for a bit–" Usopp's stomach gurgled– Robin smiled, "I'm sorry, would you like to eat something first? Cook-san left you some leftovers in the fridge."

She walked over to the padlocked box, bumping Zoro on the way. "And Zoro has something to say to you."

_Again, with the real name?_ _I'm definitely dreaming._

Zoro tossed Robin a glare and scratched the back of his neck, "Um, sorry."

Robin hummed in the background.

"Tch. Sorry that you got hit." he muttered quickly. "If I had just ended the fight sooner it wouldn't have happened."

_Ah, my head…_ Usopp groaned, forgetting his hunger, and lay his forehead down on the countertop. _There's no way Zoro would be apologizing like that…_

_"Sniper-san?"_

_"Oi. Usopp."_

Usopp murmured something under his breath and frowned.

"He's asleep."

Robin giggled and gently placed the food back in the fridge. "Should we wake him?"

"Nah. He's probably too tired to eat anything anyway." Zoro sighed and shoved off the counter, leaving his bottle a bit reluctantly. "He had some medicine already, he just doesn't remember it." The muscled swordsman lifted Usopp easily and carried him back to the sick bay while Robin smiled that small, knowing smile of hers.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ah! Thanks for the support, everyone! As expected, reviews inspire me to write and I've done more editing than I'd originally expected.

Also! I forgot–silly me–to mention that I'm co-writing a fanfic with shinjojin. The story centers around "Rokushiki Robin" or, in other words, Robin as the product of a WG program (Black Rose) similar to CP9. shinjojin got me emotionally invested in his long-term project and he knows his complicated story like the back of his hand! I mostly rewrite what he's written and fill in holes that he misses. (check out OP fanfiction "Shadow Blossom") I've also officially become a beta reader, so if anyone would like me to beta for them, that is an available option as well.

...so I forgot kind of a lot. Anyway! (even though that isn't grammatically acceptable...) I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am. I've decided to combine multiple shorts of mine and actually make this a longer fanfiction, technically my first! Watch out for a summary alteration in the near future~


	3. Chapter 3

_recap:_

"He's asleep."

Robin giggled and gently placed the food back in the fridge. "Should we wake him?"

"Nah. He's probably too tired to eat anything anyway." Zoro sighed and shoved off the counter, leaving his bottle a bit reluctantly. "He had some medicine already, he just doesn't remember it." The muscled swordsman lifted Usopp easily and carried him back to the sick bay while Robin smiled that small, knowing smile of hers.

* * *

Captain Usopp was sitting cross-legged, telling tales to the little imps dancing in the hearth when he felt goosebumps scurry up his arms. A cold draft blew into the room and Usopp rolled over in time to see a red, fluffy top hat suspended in the air by his bedside.

"Oh, Usopp! You're awake! Did you sleep alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…" he rubbed his eyes and stretched before coughing. His throat was as dry as Brook's bones! Upon recovering with a glass of water–supplied by Chopper–in hand, Usopp continued his thought, "I had a pretty weird dream."

"Did you set fire to the moon again?" Chopper's eyes shined expectantly. Clearly, he remembered the last time Usopp allegedly had a "weird dream."

Usopp rubbed an imaginary mustache. "I don't think so. I don't remember what happened before I battled the giant sunflower forest. Mayb–"

_GRAWRGJKL._

The little doctor giggled. "Of course, it's already almost noon."

Usopp's jaw came unhinged. _Almost noon?_

"Wait a sec, I'll get you something to eat or– do you think you can move around without falling over?"

Usopp nodded and swung his legs over the bedside, getting the weird feeling that he'd done this before. Well, he had been confined in the infirmary many times already. He shrugged the feeling off and, grabbing his goggles, which someone had slung onto the bedpost, the sniper grinned, "Thanks for fixing me up, Chopper. I feel _tons_ better. In fact!" he was now working himself up into one of his nostalgic moods, "I feel as if I could uproot another mountain range!" _GRAWRGJKL~, he stumbled.__ Well, he could as soon as he got something into his stomach._

"Amazing!" Chopper squealed and clapped his hooves. "Tell me about that time you uprooted a mountain range!"

And with that, Usopp followed Chopper to the galley while maintaining yet another of his outrageous tales until they met the cook just as he was strolling into the kitchen.

"Hey," Sanji nodded in greeting. "You feeling better?"

"Yup!" Usopp thumped his chest with a fist and struck a heroic pose.

"Usopp has been telling me about the time he uprooted a mountain range!"

The cook just rolled his only visible eye and taste-tested some creation of his that was simmering on the stove-top. "Hmm…some salt should do the trick– Did you eat the food I left for you last night?" Sanji wiped his hands on his apron and looked into the fridge.

"Uh-mm…" Usopp frowned, trying to remember.

"Oh, it's still right here." One swirly eyebrow slanted downwards, "Did you purposefully skip a meal…!"

"N-no! No, I just slept through!" Usopp waved a hand hurriedly in front of his nose, nervously trying to curb the potential wrath of an angry, boot-swinging Sanji.

"Oh," the heated aura around the cook was instantly doused– _Phew.–_ "Wanna eat some of it before lunch? It'll be another hour or so."

"Are you always this cheerful?" the sniper muttered under his breath. Sanji never gave anyone an option to finish food. _Never_.

He'd thought his remark had been too quiet for anyone to hear, but apparently not. "Maybe it's because Sanji loves to cook and he gets to start his day with–uh," Chopper turned red, embarrassed, "I mean…I'm just guessing– didn't want to assume–"

"No," Sanji grinned a little, reminding Usopp of the younger Sanji he'd first met. "Something like that. It doesn't matter anyway; overnight I realized that I want to revise the recipe I used last evening which would be far superior to this one."

Usopp stared, slightly in awe of the minute transformation he had just witnessed. He reflected that it didn't really matter to him; the food Sanji made was only the best no matter what he did.

But Sanji wasn't finished quite yet. He began rolling up his sleeves before adding, "And Luffy hasn't launched a raid on the fridge in two days."

Usopp snorted as he and Chopper made their way to the barstools.

"Here, Usopp. I'll get you your medicine," the small doctor gestured to the nearest seat.

The sniper sat down gingerly. He was still a little sore from an untimely bruising as he had sprinted around the small town just last afternoon and something that he couldn't quite place was tickling at the back of his brain. He felt like this was an oddly significant déjà vu moment, but not quite. His forehead creased and he tried to concentrate on a thought just barely on the verge of comprehension...

_"Usopp? _ _Usopp!"_

"Oi, Usopp!"

Sanji's harsher interjection forced the sniper to come to, and he found himself face-to-face with an anxious Chopper. The blue-nosed reindeer tentatively asked if Usopp was alright and even checked his temperature. "No fever," Chopper murmured, a bit perplexed.

It was then that Usopp noticed the building pressure in his skull. He dug his fingers into his temples and hissed.

"Were you thinking about something?"

"I was trying to remember..."

"Don't do that for now," Chopper scolded. "Try not to think so much right now. You're still recovering."

Sanji pushed himself off of the counter and turned back to his stove with the smallest of frowns. Best leave the worrying to the doctor.

Wearily, Usopp nodded and dug in to the food in front of him. He certainly didn't want to dwell on something that probably wasn't that important if all he got out of it was a migraine.

Lunch came and went as usual and Usopp forgot all about his confusion as well as his bump.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for all your support! I've updated the summary. The new one will expand the plot and give me more room to work with. Sorry that this chapter is a bit of a filler, but thanks for sticking with me while I bought time to figure out the rest of this story!

Shout out to Mr Khan who reminded me that I should clarify that this fanfic is _pre-timeskip _mostly due to post-timeskip-Robin's change from addressing people with given nicknames to first names. _However. _Earlier, I realized that, because I was planning to expand the plot using an idea I'd already had in mind for a _post-timeskip _story, the chapter timelines ultimately wouldn't match up. To ask you to ignore the discrepancy is mildly irritating–even to me–so, instead, I'm saving that story for a different time and using a different idea. (Ugh. Another idea.)

(And if there is some sort of plot you'd like to see included, run it past me and I'll see what I can do.)  
Thanks again. R&R plz&ty!


	4. Chapter 4

_recap:_

"I was trying to remember..."

"Don't do that for now," Chopper scolded. "Try not to think so much right now. You're still recovering."

Sanji pushed himself off of the counter and turned back to his stove with the smallest of frowns. Best leave the worrying to the doctor.

Wearily, Usopp nodded and dug in to the food in front of him. He certainly didn't want to dwell on something that probably wasn't that important if all he got out of it was a migraine.

Lunch came and went as usual and Usopp forgot all about his confusion as well as his bump.

* * *

Hours turned into days, days gradually turned into weeks, and Ussop forgot all about the strange interactions he caught between his two crewmates. He was pronounced completely healed and was finally able to free himself of Chopper's constant, watchful eye. Good riddance! He loved the younger doctor as much as anyone else, but Ussop was once again reminded why Zoro especially disliked the extra attention.

Now, Zoro would have been better off if Usopp had simply forgotten about the exchange, except that he didn't. Not really, not quite. The memory was still there, but buried under days of fun and games and near-death experiences, and it all came flooding back the day the Strawhats landed on yet another island on the Grandline. Usopp looked out over what he could see of the large town. Seemed peaceful enough. Hopefully they could keep it that way–

"Yahoo~!"

"Wait a minute– LUFFY!"

–puff– "Ah. He's already gone." Sanji shaded his eyes as the rocketing blur blasted off without its crew.

_Nevermind_, Usopp mentally face-palmed.

"_Mo!_" Nami scowled and quickly yanked Usopp down the gangplank. "You, You're coming with me."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW MY EAR! I can't! I told Franky I'd go with him to get– OW!" Usopp screeched at the pissed-off navigator as she gave his poor ear a last, vengeful twist.

"_F__ine! _I'll just ask someone else! –"You mean guilt int-"– Robin~ are you coming with me?" Nami stuck her tongue out at Usopp.

"Ie," Robin smiled and looked up from her book. "I'll keep watch this time."

"Ehhh? You owe me, Robin," Nami pouted prettily.

"I'LL GLADLY GO SHOPPING WITH YOU~ EVEN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH, MY DEAR NAMI-SW–"

"Would you SHUT UP?" Nami flung Sanji down the gangplank. Chopper winced when the cook stopped rolling and crashed in a graceless heap on the wharf. Brook reconsidered his thought to side with Sanji. "You need to restock. I already gave you the money, so why are you still here?" She stepped over his quivering, bruised body and turned back to Robin. "Remember, you owe me!" she grinned.

"Of course..." Robin murmured, her nose already in her book.

Usopp looked on with half-lidded eyes and absentmindedly rubbed his ear. Only Robin could possibly owe Nami time, but no money. And no interest! Lucky...

"Oh no! Luffy! Franky, could you and Usopp try and wave him down?"

"Sure thing! It'll be super~ easy!"

"We hope," Usopp sighed. "Huh? What about Zoro?"

"Ugh!" Nami stomped her foot and yelled at the crow's nest. "Are you going into town too?"

A hand pushed open a window, "Weight training." –slam!–

"Tch! It's probably better if we don't have to look for both our idiotic captain and directionless first mate," Nami muttered under her breath.

Brook gave a small "yoho," "Zoro-san looks so small from down here." He tipped his hat, "If you would not mind, could I see–

Nami's fist pulled back–

"...I'll go into the surrounding area to compose a bit."

Nami relaxed and nodded. "Zoro and Robin will stay onboard. Everyone else, disperse!"

And with that, Franky and Usopp jogged into town after their hyperactive captain who could be doing who knows what. Chopper, Sanji, and Nami took their time and Brook wandered in a different direction, plucking at the strings of his violin. Robin gazed after them and smiled before lifting her eyes to the crow's nest as the wind stilled and the repetitious clink of metal on metal punctuated the air.

* * *

"Do you think we should ready the ship for them?"

Zoro shrugged. "Wouldn't make any difference. No use in doing extra if it'll happen quick enough in their adrenaline rush."

Robin laughed at his response as more men screamed and joined the small pile at the base of the gangplank, knocked senseless by her clutch.

Zoro ignored the chaos on the wharf and stood over her shoulder, peering at the small words on the page before giving up and continuing to wipe his sweaty self off with a towel. His jaw popped as he gave a huge yawn and stretched his arms above his head, "They're just about here anyway."

Robin closed her text and stood when the yelling grew exponentially louder.

"Oi! What the hell are these people..." The clatter of hurried feet on the gangplank and the boisterous panic and amusement spilling out of the mouths of her favorite people made her giggle.

Zoro smirked. "Looks like that ero-cook found your collection." And with that, he ran up to untie the sails.

"Unfurl the sails! Pull up the gangplank!"

There was a heavy gust of wind from over their heads and, seconds later, the heavy sheets of canvas were rolled out and pulled taught by the ocean breeze. Brook leapt towards the ship's wheel as Franky pulled up the gangplank. Luffy kept the onslaught of people back while everyone else was engaged in other activity and countless orders flowed fluently from between Nami's lips. As for our bright, young warrior, he was dumped onto the deck like a rag doll, babbling nonsensically as Chopper hurriedly leapt into action.

Such and such went on as the Strawhats hurried to get away from yet another mob of angry townspeople, and Usopp–despite his state of delirium–had time to pause and wonder at the object of Robin's focus. She was looking up so intently while using her extra appendages to get the ship moving...who was she looking at? Usopp squinted upwards. A shadow in the sun. Zoro?

The swordsman had settled, balancing precariously on the main yard with his hands in their customary positions, one by his side and the other at rest atop his swords. Following his gaze, Usopp looked and saw him sharing a look with Robin. Wha...? There was a thud and everyone barely acknowledged Zoro's presence on the deck in favor of laughing or berating their captain. Usopp was a bit disappointed. Somehow, Zoro had looked almost majestic, posed up there unintentionally– as stupid as that sounded.

Usopp laughed breathily and suddenly Zoro was blocking the light out and standing over him.

"What the hell happened to _him_?"

Chopper hurried over to pull Usopp back into a sitting position only to have the sniper loll his head back and hit the wall. He shuddered, "I hope that wasn't the same spot he hit when he got the concussion."

Nami sighed heavily, "Luffy shoved some kind of special candy down his throat. Apparently, its supposed to be a sort of drug that either makes the person spill the beans or reduces them to a frolicking mess," she gestured at Usopp's mildly sensical monologue.

Franky pushed up his sunglasses. "Ow! That's some drug. I thought this island was pretty generic for the Grandline."

"But isn't _this_," Sanji waved his cigarette around, "generic?"

"Touché," Franky grinned.

"And THEN there came a– a– A~ a brave and _mi~_ghty warriore...NAMED-CAPTAIN-USOPP!"

"If the angry mob's screaming was anything to go by," Brook spoke up, "it would appear that this special drug was still under testing and that Luffy stole the product of their expensive research."

Luffy pouted, "I thought it was candy! But Usopp ate it!"

Nami shook her fist at him, "Because you "accidentally" shoved it down his throat! I bet they said that it was "magic" and you thought something entirely different from what everyone else was thinking!"

Luffy stared, wide-eyed. "So it really _was_ magic! Oi, Usopp! Give it back!"

Robin smiled as Franky and Chopper held back a thrashing Luffy. Usopp fell over. "Perhaps we should sedate him?"

"Oi." Zoro muttered.

"Actually..." Chopper blinked and thought a bit before running into his office and returning with a syringe. "That might be for the best."

* * *

When Usopp woke, the stars were blinking in the night sky. He hadn't missed dinner like this since his concussion. Wiping a bit of drool off his cheek, Usopp turned and saw a covered plate with a note placed carefully on top. _Shithead. Make sure you eat it all this time._

Next to the plate was a glass of water and two pills laid out on a napkin. Chopper's more precise scrawl was doodled into the corner, _You may have hit your head again, so be careful. Make sure you take these before you go back to bed._

Usopp grinned and dug in to the skillfully wrapped onigiri. He shivered as the events of the past afternoon came flooding into his memories. "I'm gonna kill Luffy later," Usopp huffed. Really, his captain was like a little kid. I found a rock! Therefore, I should eat it! Totally justified. Usopp let his thoughts wander from there.

He thought about the past afternoon and the adventure they'd all had chasing Luffy down and then his eventful swallowing of the pill-sized rockish thing. He thought about the cool contraption he'd work on with Franky the next day. He briefly thought of Zoro and the many times he'd teased him about the name of his Demon Slash ("Oni Giri") signature move. Speaking of Zoro..."Oh yeah, it's supposed to be my watch tonight. He's probably filling in for me..." Usopp stuffed the last bit of his late dinner into his mouth and moved to leave the infirmary.

"Ah! Almost forgot!" he turned back and popped the pills into his mouth. Good timing too. He was beginning to get another headache. He hoped that he wasn't regressing to the period of time when the headaches were constant nuisances.

A slight breeze cooled the air. The moon was bright and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The deck was empty and the kitchen was dark as usual. He wasn't quite sure why he half expected someone to be in there. The only visible light on the ship came dimly from the windows at the Thousand Sunny's highest point. Why was this all so confusing? Usopp wondered, the cool grass bent under his feet. And why did he feel like this had happened before? He had definitely never seen any situation so similar to what happened this or this afternoon...right? Right. Err...

With thoughts consuming his mind, our favorite warrior reached the crow's nest. And when Usopp swung the hatch open, he came face to face with a scene he'd never imagined he would see.

Wait. A scene he'd– But more importantly, why was Zoro leaning over Robin as if they were– oh. OH.

Zoro whirled around, his cheeks stained crimson. He was exhaling harder than usual and his eyes were wide and frantic, almost as if he were trapped. The two stared each other down, Usopp's jaw slightly loose and his eyes equally as surprised. Robin's casual laugh broke the spell and soon, Usopp was laughing too. Zoro looked slightly bewildered and Robin tilted her head, curious as to why Usopp joined her.

_This is a dream,_ Usopp chortled. _There's no way I would actually catch them kissing in secret. See, even Robin's a little red in the face. This is totally a dream!_ His crewmates watched him with a bit of concern. _Ahh, my headache is back. Maybe I haven't completely recovered yet. Ah! Maybe this is one of those dreams in which I can control everything. I'll just crawl back in bed then. _He lowered himself the way he came, the reason he came up there forgotten.

Robin and Zoro looked at each other, both confused though one more horrified than the other.

* * *

**Author's note:** :| So sorry for the later update. Life happens, but I just cracked down and wrote for three hours, ahaha! Hopefully I didn't make many mistakes because I'm practically asleep in my chair! As compensation for my tardiness, I made this update longer than the others. Thanks for the support, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!

...I feel badly for Usopp. It may seem as if I'm constantly beating down on him, but almost a month has passed so I think we can all safely assume that they've all had their chance to be injured. Ah, but poor Usopp XD

Also~ **shinjojin** just updated our co-written Rokushiki Robin project "**Shadow Blossom**." You all should check it out! We worked really hard on it and we'd love to hear your feedback. I've truly fallen in love with this version of Robin and, if you like my writing style, I'm pretty sure you'll like this read as well! R&R, plz&ty!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, everyone. I'll just cut to the chase and give you the update.

_recap:_

With thoughts consuming his mind, our favorite warrior reached the crow's nest. And when Usopp swung the hatch open, he came face to face with a scene he'd never imagined he would see.

Wait. A scene he'd– But more importantly, why was Zoro leaning over Robin as if they were– oh. OH.

Zoro whirled around, his cheeks stained crimson. He was exhaling harder than usual and his eyes were wide and frantic, almost as if he were trapped. The two stared each other down, Usopp's jaw slightly loose and his eyes equally as surprised. Robin's casual laugh broke the spell and soon, Usopp was laughing too. Zoro looked slightly bewildered and Robin tilted her head, curious as to why Usopp joined her.

_This is a dream,_ Usopp chortled. _There's no way I would actually catch them kissing in secret. See, even Robin's a little red in the face. This is totally a dream!_ His crewmates watched him with a bit of concern. _Ahh, my headache is back. Maybe I haven't completely recovered yet. Ah! Maybe this is one of those dreams in which I can control everything. I'll just crawl back in bed then. _He lowered himself the way he came, the reason he came up there forgotten.

Robin and Zoro looked at each other, both confused though one more horrified than the other.

* * *

Zoro hadn't felt so defensive since the last time Luffy had accused him of being evil. Which really hadn't been so aggravating until Luffy tried to rope him into another captain's-orders game. In fact, now that he thought about it, Robin had probably put him up to it. There was only about a forty percent chance that Luffy had come up with that trick on his own.

First thing in the morning, Zoro was overly alert and very aware of whatever Usopp was up to. At first, the sniper was exaggeratedly groggy because of his medication, but was instantly invigorated in the usual pre-breakfast tag game. All in all, nothing was out of the ordinary except for Zoro's tenseness–but he usually was anyway–and he was beginning to think that maybe Usopp had forgotten all about it.

That is, until after the collective "Itadakimasu" when Usopp exclaimed, "I had a weird dream last night!"

It took everything Zoro had to not choke on his own fork and simultaneously lunge for Usopp's throat. By some miracle, his odd reaction went unnoticed amongst the majority's groans and eye-rolls. Robin took note though. _But that shouldn't even count_, Zoro thought, his fingers and brow twitching. This mid-breakfast dream-telling-and-interpretation was not exactly uncommon, much like the pre-breakfast game of tag. It would be too suspicious. Nami would get on his case and needle and threaten until he admitted what was bothering him and, no, it was not her shirt– she looked as she did every day. He had to wait it out and see if Usopp actually remembered anything that happened in the crow's nest last night.

"The brave and courageous Captain Usopp was floating through a sea of worms made out of sugar, when a monster made of pinto beans emerged from the depths of the sugary ocean!" Usopp yelled, Luffy and Chopper clapping in the background.

Nothing unusual here either. Usopp's dreams contained the most random crap ever. Luffy had plenty of a different kind though he often tried to outdo his sniper's stories. But did it ever matter anyway? Nobody could really tell if Usopp was just making it up as he went. He did that all the time anyway. Unlike Luffy, who couldn't and wouldn't lie even if it would save everyone else days of trouble. Idiot.

"–and then I was climbing the crow's nest–"

Damnit. He'd zoned out–

"–cause everything's a little fuzzy after that poi–"

_Slam._ The table fell silent and suddenly all attention was on Zoro.

"Shitty marimo! The hell do you think you're doing to the table? You–"

"Shut up."

"Shitty–"

"Not you."

Sanji was taken aback, confused.

"Well, yes, you. But both of you."

"Uhh..." Usopp gave a nervous laugh, "Me?"

"What's with you today?" Nami scowled. "Did you not get enough sleep or somethi–"

"Stupid," Zoro muttered under his breath.

"_What_ did you say to my precious Nami-swan!"

"Whatever." Zoro stood and walked out. Robin frowned.

"Well, that was strange."

"Continue! You were climbing to the crow's nest and then?"

Usopp opened his mouth...then closed it. "Uhmm~ Right! I climbed into the crow's nest, and when I opened the door...little rubber ducks came tumbling out!"

Luffy thought this was hysterical.

"And– _And. _Zoro was sleeping and he had a huge! snot bubble and there were rubber ducks swimming on it–"

...

* * *

The muscles in Zoro's arms were straining. Sweat was dripping onto the boards. He was pumping some serious iron, trying to forget the foolishness of his outburst. Usopp didn't seem to remember anything after all, and he had exploded for no reason. He had to apologize...Zoro placed his weights back on the metal rack and settled, cross-legged on the floor.

_Knock, knock._

Zoro kept meditating, ignoring Robin who slipped into the steamy room. She opened the windows, airing out the place, and settled on the seats ringing the crow's nest. She flipped to a page in her book and began to read, or at least she pretended to.

_Two can play at this game_, Zoro thought. It had become a thought he was sure they both shared whenever they spent time together. He'd meditate half-heartedly, she'd read half-heartedly. Eventually, they'd say what was on their mind.

"Zoro."

_There we go,_ his eyelids shifted slightly.

"What was that at breakfast?"

It was a rhetorical question. Zoro knew what she wanted to him to do, but he saw no reason to answer right away. For a few minutes, all that was heard was the occasional crackle of turning pages in Robin's book and the subtle whisper of the wind that flowed in and out the windows.

"I'll _apologize." _Zoro sulked.

Robin looked up, a blank look on her face. And then, she smiled. _Every once in a while he acts like a sour little brat._ She had to say though, she preferred to think that they were much closer in age, and she often forgot that that was not the case. "Of course," she offered.

Only then did they begin to immerse themselves in their actual occupations. Zoro's breaths grew deeper and less frequent. Robin's eyes flew across the pages as her fingers traced the lines. It had only been an hour or so before Robin closed her text softly and stood. "Usopp is in his workshop. Franky is at the helm. Chopper is attempting to educate Luffy in his office."

The trapdoor clicked shut before Zoro opened his eyes. Scowling, he stood up and stretched, yawning widely. He hung up his towel and waited until he was sure that Robin was in her library before jumping to the deck and heading into the bowels of the Thousand Sunny.

After a few twists and confused turns, Zoro found the sniper bent over a small contraption in "Usopp's Factory," goggles fit snuggly over his eyes. "Oh, Zoro! Come to watch the _amazing_ Captain Usopp work his magic?"

"Uhh, sure."

"Come closer~ Don't be shy! For a very limited amount of people only does this intelligent inventor allow exclusive informative and observational visits!"

A tick mark appeared by Zoro's temple, but he walked closer anyway. He watched Usopp mutter to himself and fiddle around with some wires.

"I'm designing a boardgame for the crew," Usopp explained. He reached for some pliers, "This is Nami's Clima-Tact. Mini Clima-T II! The first one was a failed attempt," Usopp nodded at a similar-looking rod. Zoro thought it looked realistic enough, but apparently that wasn't enough for Usopp. "I've already made the other game pieces. They're down there by that box."

Zoro did as he was told and looked at the miniature contraptions put in a pile. He squatted and picked up the santoryu piece. To his surprise, there was a tiny metal bar that held the three swords together. He pulled them apart and examined each blade. _So this is why he wanted to look at my swords last week,_ Zoro thought. He picked up the tiny straw hat and looked at the rest of the items. A cola for Franky, a tea cup for Brook. There was Chopper's fuzzy pink hat and Usopp's Kabuto was next to a stack of books with a tiny clay flower glued on top. Definitely Robin. He'd be damned if those weren't Sanji's shoes and Usopp was clearly still working on Nami's Clima-tact.

He never came down here, Zoro realized, ignoring the fact that he'd gotten lost in the bowels of the ship before. It was a little dingy compared to the sunlit crow's nest, but it was a comfortable space. He glanced over at Franky's side. There were rolls and rolls of papers strewn across the desk and many various instruments that Zoro didn't recognize tucked away or laid out in various places. He turned back to look at Usopp's progress.

"How the hell did you come up with this?"

Usopp puffed up gleefully, "It was actually Robin's suggestion to Chopper, Luffy, and me. But obviously, I'm the one making it happen!" He uncrossed his legs and walked over to crouch by Zoro. "Did I do alright? It's obvious which game piece is for who, right?"

_Damned onna's frickin everywhere. _Zoro shrugged. "I can tell. Dunno if you should make extras though in case Luffy swallows his game piece."

"That's why I didn't make his a piece of meat, but I'll probably have to make him another straw hat." Usopp sighed and opened his toolbox, rummaging around in it for something. Zoro coughed awkwardly.

"I, uh...I don't really care if you tell the crew about your crazy dreams. Even if they're stupid," he added stubbornly.

Usopp laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. I haven't decided yet if I'll tell everyone else what really happened in my 'dream.'" He made a quote sign with his fingers and settled back in front of his paints.

"Er...what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Usopp looked up, a slightly offensive expression on his face. "Didn't I walk in on you and Robin canoodling?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Screw real life. Sorry it's short, but this is almost over. Part of the reason I'm updating so late is because I'm simultaneously mapping out a sequel of sorts (a similar scenario but _post_-timeskip) and, unfortunately, I'm liking that story more than I'm liking this one. -_- Its like every writer's curse. Or something. But I barely have time to write even that. Oh well :|

Next update is the last chapter for this story. And then I guess I'll be posting a sequel to Name-Basis. R&R plz&ty! Sorry again for making you wait so long! (I didn't proofread it very well, so sorry too if there are more mistakes than usual.)

Also, if you still haven't checked out my co-written (w/ shinjojin) fanfic "**Shadow Blossom**," you should do that. We haven't updated it since last time I mentioned it, but I assure you that it's a good read! Go Rokushiki Robin!


	6. Chapter 6

_[just so you know, I did go back and slightly edit ch5. I said "room" too many times...basically, there's no need to go and reread it (it was mainly for my own sanity), but you're welcome to do so...]_

_recap:_

Usopp puffed up gleefully, "It was actually Robin's suggestion to Chopper, Luffy, and me. But, obviously, I'm the one making it happen!" He uncrossed his legs and walked over to crouch by Zoro. "Did I do alright? It's obvious which game piece is for who, right?"

_Damned onna's frickin everywhere. _Zoro shrugged. "I can tell. Dunno if you should make extras though in case Luffy swallows his game piece."

"That's why I didn't make his a piece of meat, but I'll probably have to make him another straw hat." Usopp sighed and opened his toolbox, rummaging around in it for something. Zoro coughed awkwardly.

"I, uh...I don't really care if you tell the crew about your crazy dreams. Even if they're stupid," he added stubbornly.

Usopp laughed, "Oh, don't worry about it. I haven't decided yet if I'll tell everyone else what really happened in my 'dream.'" He made a quote sign with his fingers and settled back in front of his paints.

"Er...what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Usopp looked up, a slightly offensive expression on his face. "Didn't I walk in on you and Robin canoodling?"

* * *

"What's canoodling mean?"

Zoro froze. Usopp blinked, "Luffy, what are you doing in here?"

"Hmm~" he tilted his head. "Dunno! Chopper and I were gonna play hide 'n seek. What're _you_ doing in here?"

"What are you talking about? This is my– Ah! UH. Wait! _Luffy, what are you doing in here?_"

"Ge– What the _hell, _Usopp!"

"Ahahahaha! you guys're weird!"

"What's happening?" Chopper leaned his hoof against the wall, a confused frown on his face.

"Gah! Chopper, you found me, damnit! Why are you so good at this game!"

_This could not get any worse_, Zoro thought as he frantically tried to disentangle himself from a panicking sniper. Suddenly he felt a hand shove inside his haramaki, _Wha–_

_Shhh!_ Usopp hissed and pulled Zoro's ear towards him. _Keep the game pieces a secret. It's supposed to be a surprise for Luffy's birthday!_

Oh. Was that coming up? Zoro shoved Usopp off of him, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get _off_."

"Nah, Chopper. What does noodling mean?"

_Ugh_. Thank heavens Luffy was still an idiot at the end of the day.

"Uhh," the doctor looked a bit taken aback. "Isn't that what Sanji does?"

"Oh, you mean making noodles."

"Well, not ex–"

"Zoro, why were you making noodles with Robin? Is that bad? Were you not supposed to?"

"What?" Chopper looked at the swordsman, completely lost. "You were– " and then it dawned on him and a horrified expression settled on his face, "Why would you and Robin_ noodle _like_ Sanji?_ ...Wait. What does that even mean!"

At this point, the situation was completely out of Zoro's hands and he was very tempted to just fall on his sword and end it at that. This scenario shouldn't have even happened in the first place, shouldn't have been able to get worse, but somehow–

Sunshine poured in through the hatch and the sound of metal on metal had everyone turning to look. "OW! Usopp, how's it going with your–" he blinked, "Luffy~ What are _you_ doing down here?" Franky looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Great. One of the resident perverts decided to drop by. Even worse, it would seem that the cyborg had almost let the secret slip. To Zoro's left, Usopp breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh shit. I guess now wouldn't be a good time," came a mutter from behind the metal-man.

_...This is definitely not my day_, Zoro growled. What the hell was the _love-cook_ doing down here?

"Sanji, meat!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Usopp and Zoro yelled simultaneously. Then, at least, their obnoxious captain wouldn't be in everyone's hair and, if Usopp even dared to squeak, Sanji would be nowhere close-by.

"Moss-head? The hell are you doing down here?"

"Sanji, meat!"

"No! For the last time, no! Any questions?"

Luffy stared, wide-eyed with that faux innocence plastered onto his grinning features, practically vibrating in anticipation.

Sanji glared, "What."

"Teach me how to make noodles!"

"N–...why?" Only Luffy could surprise Sanji like that.

"Because!" Luffy pouted, "Zoro and Robin made noodles– "

"You did _what_ with Robin-chan?" Sanji whirled on Zoro.

"I did _nothing,_" he snapped.

" –and that's not _fair_. I wanna make noodles too– "

"How dare you waste Robin-chan's precious time! I should bash your head– "

"I'd like to see you try!" Zoro snarled.

A frantic Usopp, worried for his game pieces still shoved around Zoro's torso, attempted to stall. "Wait! This isn't– "

" –for ramen and pho and stir fry and chips and noodles and– "

"Luffy, you can't use noodles for noodles– "

" –shitty marimo! Muscle-headed _bush_– "

" –kinky, curly love-cook– "

"Uhm, guys?" Chopper shivered, hiding behind Usopp's workplace the wrong way, "We should stop... "

**~ meanwhile, on deck... ~**

Nami lay out on her lawn chair by the main mast, soaking in the rays and breathing in the scent of her mikan trees. "Neh, Robin?" she mumbled, "What're you laughing about?"

"Laughing?" Robin calmly turned another page.

Nami half-glared at the archeologist and leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand, "Is that book really so amusing?" She'd seen Robin hold a hand up to her mouth and stifle a fake cough every now and then. There was no way that trick would work on her anymore.

"If you are referring to my reaction to the fallacious conclusions reached by this so-called archeologist at a dig site in ancient–"

The navigator waved a hand, "If you're not going to be honest with me, I don't want to hear of whatever prehistoric dead people you may or may not be actually reading about." Her magazine crackled as she yanked it open, exaggerating her annoyance.

"Of course." Robin held back another laugh and delicately turned another page.

Nami frowned but let it go. She wasn't being entirely honest either. For the past half an hour she had found herself rereading the pages in her hands over and over until she wasn't reading any longer. Her body was so warm...her eyelids began to droop and just as the magazine began to slip from her grasp, a figure jumped– "Yohohoho!"

Nami's breath hitched in her throat. "Brook!" she screeched and punched the skeleton out of his hiding place. "What the hell were you doing with my mikan trees!"

"...Surprise!" the musician yelped, half of him flung over the railing. "I would not dare to even touch your precious fruits. Yoho! Though I–" he cut off when Nami dared him to finish his sentence. He leapt to his feet, coaxing various twigs and leaves out of his afro, and swept into a deep bow, "Lovely afternoon, is it not? I'd like to tan as well...but I have only bones to bleach! Yohohoho!"

Robin giggled.

"I swear, I–"

"Eek!" Brook shuffled quickly out of Nami's reach. The redhead groaned and collapsed back into her chair dramatically, too lazy to go after him though she was definitely awake now.

A moment of silence passed, but this was too good to be true. "Ano...May I–"

Nami whipped out her Clima-Tact threateningly. When Brook's teeth clacked together, she snapped, "Thought so," and settled back down, ankles crossed and magazine spread. Brook stared. A tick mark appeared on Nami's forehead, "Yes, Brook? Do you _need_ something?"

"May I–" he cut off when Nami's eyes began practically drilling holes into his soul –hah– and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd seen where everyone went."

She blinked. "Now that you mention it," she sat up, suspicious, "it's fairly quiet right now." _And not an idiot in sight,_ she noted. Not even at the helm. She groaned. "Brook, do me a favor and make sure we stay on course. I'm going to find out what those morons are up to." She shot a look at Robin who remained stubbornly "engrossed" in her book and wondered if her friend wasn't laughing at whatever the rest of the crew was doing.

**~ in the belly of the _Thousand_ _Sunny_... ;p ~**

"..._like I said_, it's all a misunderstanding!"

"Okay then. What did I misunderstand?" Sanji grit out between the cigarette clenched between his teeth. The two rivals were stuck in a standstill–his foot was locked against Zoro's blades–and Usopp hurried to explain himself in the few seconds he had before the first mate and cook were back at it.

"First off, I did _not_ say that Zoro was _noodling_ of all things—heaven forbid it—"

Zoro snarled and gave Usopp the evil eye. His bandana was still tied in its usual position underneath his bicep, but the lights were kind of dusky this deep in the _Sunny_ and lent the swordsman a shadow not so unlike the one he wore with his bandana around his head.

Usopp stumbled a bit with his wording, "But think about it, Sanji!" he laughed nervously. "Was any flour or rice or whatever missing from the pantry?" When the cook began to look less sure of himself, the sniper stuttered on, "So no one could have made any kind of food–especially _noodles_ of all things–if nothing is out of place!"

"Alright," Sanji agreed. Usopp sighed, exhausted. "Then why are you overreacting, kuso-marimo?"

"I'm not _overreacting!_"

"Right. You're acting like a–" Sanji never finished his insult as Zoro took the bit, and the the two were at it again.

Usopp moaned between his fingers, then shrieked when he saw Luffy rummaging around in the tool box. Thank God he'd hid those games pieces in Zoro's haramaki. He yelled at Franky who was casually sitting cross-legged on the ground with a cola in hand, "How can you be so calm!"

"Just chill, bro," the cyborg grinned back. "Cola?"

_These loons are impossible_, Usopp grabbed at his head. How could he be _chill_ when those game pieces could fall out at any moment! Come to think of it...he counted all the people in the room... "Franky, is Brook at the helm?"

He was met with a blank stare. "Oh cra–

"_What the hell is going on in here!_" Everything froze except for the two in the center of the workshop. Of course. "Would you two just _shut up_ and not fight for once?"

Usopp heard Franky mutter behind him, "I thought she was cat-napping a second ago..."

Sanji began wriggling—noodling, really—"Nami-swan! I–"

"Why was no one at the helm!"

"Gya-ha!" Chopper squealed. "We're off course! Are we gonna _die_?"

"No one's going to _die_, Chopper. Luckily, the weather is pleasant right now but there's going to be a storm any moment now– and I was making use of the _perfectly good weather_ until you idiots decided to have an impromptu _party–_ "

"Sanji, meat!"

Usopp slapped his forehead. He bet that the only word in Luffy's mind at the moment was _party_, obviously meaning _meat_. Nevermind that he probably had no idea what 'impromptu' meant.

"Luffy! Listen to me when I'm talking to you–"

"Damn right, shitty gomu! Listen to the beautiful Nami-sw–"

"_Sanji-kun_..."

"Hai~"

The navigator rubbed her temples, "Really, I should–"

"Excuse me, Navigator-san," Everyone looked to the face blooming on the wall. "I do believe that you should come up on deck and look at the sky."

Zoro cringed inwardly, _Creep_.

"Argh! Everyone get out on deck!"

Distracted by the ensuing chaos, our friends forgot all about game pieces and misunderstandings...temporarily.

* * *

_Damnit._ It had slipped his mind. Zoro scratched his head, an enormous weight slung over his shoulder. He couldn't work out like this, not with these— these _things_ stuck in his haramaki. Usopp probably hadn't revealed anything still, but— well, he had to return these game pieces or whatever. He set the weight down and jumped from the crow's nest.

Now, to find Usopp...

**~ to Usopp ~**

"Usopp~" Luffy pouted. "Where'd that bastard go. He tricked me into coming out of my hiding place!"

_No way he'd find me here_, Usopp sniggered as he watched his captain run around the barrels of cola. Chopper usually had the advantage because of his size, but he often hid the wrong way. Usopp wasn't small or made of rubber, so he had to be especially resourceful. He clamped a hand over his mouth when Luffy passed him. Putting an empty barrel in the supplies was a great idea for this game of– _game_...– "Shit!" he stood abruptly—or tried to—and hit his head against the top of the barrel. "Woah, woah, woahh~"

"!"

"Blegh..." Usopp rubbed his head and fought the bout of dizziness, pulling himself out of the barrel that had tipped and rolled into the wall.

"Tag! You're it!" Luffy dashed out of the room.

"Wait, Luffy. This isn't–..." _Oh well._ He heard Chopper squealing faintly above him as feet thundered around. Leave it to Luffy to come up with a nonsensical version of hide-and-go-seek-_tag_. Regardless, he needed to find Zoro and get his game pieces back. When he was sure that the game was more or less over, the sniper snuck up to the Crow's Nest. Except Zoro wasn't in there.

"Where the hell did he go?" Usopp rubbed his head and walked into his designated space.

"Yo!" Franky leaned back and grinned widely at Usopp. "What's up?"

He sighed, "Just finished a game of...I don't even know what it was," Usopp laughed.

"Ah, the usual!"

"Hey, have you seen Zoro?"

"Zoro-bro? Hmm...nope! He wasn't in any of his usual places?"

"That's the thing!" Usopp sprawled over his workplace, "I couldn't find him _anywhere_."

"Weird. Well," Franky stood, "I'll let you know if I see him. I'm gonna head up and check the window shutters. Nami mentioned that one of them was loose in the library and it could have been damaged more in that super storm we had earlier."

Usopp nodded and turned back to finish cleaning up the mess Luffy had made. He was just about done when he heard a ruckus in the back. "What the..."

* * *

Someone swore a blue streak and began tramping down the stairs. 'Kuso' was not uttered every other word and Sanji had no reason to be down there, so it must be... "Zoro? What the heck were you doing in the cola storage?"

"Dunno. Cursed rooms won't stay put. One moment I was in the library and then I was back there," the swordsman jerked a thumb behind him.

"That's not even...whatever," Usopp ignored the fact that such a venture was not even possible. This was Zoro, after all. "I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you. You have my game pieces?"

"Oh, yeah," Zoro rummaged in his haramaki.

"Are they broken?" Usopp swiped at them but fell flat on his face. "Oi! What's the deal. Give 'em back!"

"No way in hell! Not until you promise not to go around spreading obvious lies about Robin and I."

"You mean 'me and Robin.'"

"Whatever. I've had enough of the stupid drama you're trying to make it out to be, so I suggest that you man up and swear you'll never say anything about it."

"Well– then you have to tell me exactly _what_ you two were doing! I thought you were making out!"

"We were _not_–" Zoro gagged. "Give me your word and I'll give your damn figurines back."

"They're not–... Even if I don't tell anyone, _I'll_ still be stuck with my same suspicions– do you want that!"

"No!"

"You're turning red, Zoro-_kun~_"

"I am _not_!"

"Are too!"

The swordsman groaned, "Forget it. I said something and Robin thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard and I got mad and tried to get her to stop and she wouldn't and then you walked in!"

Usopp blinked. _That my have been one of the longest rants I've heard from Zoro..._ _And again with her given name! _"What did you say to her that made her laugh so hard?"

"How should I know?" Zoro glared. "S'hard enough trying to figure out what she's thinking all the damn time, that damned onna!" He stared blankly as Usopp began laughing hysterically. "_Now_ what?" he spat.

_Now _that's _the Zoro I know!_ "Nothing, nothing!" he snorted. "I swear I won't say anything–"

"Really..." Wado Ichimonji slid out of its sheath and gleamed in the dusky light.

"Hai!" Usopp squeaked. "I swear, I _swear_! Just give me my– woah!" he scrambled to catch the nine pieces tossed his way and looked up in time to see Zoro walk up the stairs. "Uhh, Zoro?" he stood and followed him, "You can't go out that–..." But there was no one there.

"...never mind."

And with that, our fine warrior, the great Captain Usopp, hunched over to put the last finishing touches on his game pieces, a broad smile spread on his face. Some place above him, a woman dressed in purple placed a hand over her mouth and casually turned a page of the book on her lap.

* * *

**Author's note: **And~ that's a wrap. Sorry that the chapter lengths varied. I'll try to do better next time! Also, thx for bein patient and stickin around. I've learned that I can still churn out a decent chapter in 3 hrs and that I shouldn't be so insecure about my writing. (I was feeling pretty down after the last update, but I got encouraging reviews and I went back and reread it all with a clear mind.) And I know it isn't May, but I thought making it a surprise early birthday gift for Luffy was plausible. -makes face- Hopefully it doesn't seem like I half-assed that part. R&R, plz&ty!

[the actual definition of "noodling" is "to play; to toy with; to improvise or experiment (often w/ music)...I used it as slang to refer to Sanji's...uhh...gyrations... XD]

I'm now going to put all my energy into the sequel for "The Name-Basis" [and beta'ing for two people...and my new Naruto fanfic "Disappearance"...dangit]. I'm planning more ZoroxStrawhats. In other words, he'll be interacting more with the entire crew on an individual level...or so I've planned. I even planned a chapter mostly dedicated to ZoroxSanji (_nakama _–LOL chill out, people...– which is why I'm so excited about this sequel...there really isn't enough of that out there). I can't give you a date, but I'm aiming for around the beginning of summer. I want to get it mostly written out before I post because I made you wait so long this time around. heh... (_btw_, expect the new chapter for my co-written fanfic w/ shinjojin, **Shadow Blossom**, in the next few weeks!)

Well! That's it for now, I guess. Thanks for supporting me! This is Misa-kike-chi, over and out!


End file.
